


Lost

by Harvestqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestqueen/pseuds/Harvestqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka gets lost with her two retainers. Her two very frustrating retainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

“Well, it’s official. We are lost.”

“Oh Lady Hinoka, how many times do I have to tell you? No one is ever truly lost, because-“

“Azama I cannot deal with you right now please stop talking,” Hinoka groans and looks at her tall retainer. He has a smirk on his face which makes her stir with worry. “What are you smirking about?”

“We’ve lost Setsuna,” he says plainly.

“I thought you said no one was ever truly- Fuck we did.” She quickly looks around for the blue haired archer to no avail. She’s even sure to check the trees, half expecting her to be hanging there in perfect silence. “How long has she been missing?”

“I’m not sure. It’s not my job to protect her. If she gets lost then that is in fact her problem. Our own life is precious but short, and it’s something we need to protect. If she was careless enough to die…”

Hinoka blinks. She knew her retainers were useless, but this is a whole new low. It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, after they had messed up the last one so horribly she thought this was a chance to redeem herself. But she can’t redeem herself, not with the monk who won’t heal and the archer who gets stuck in traps with her. 

“You’re supposed to protect me. And yet here I am, taking care of you two, yet again. We are lost in a huge forest, no idea how to get home, and you are talking about the philosophy of life and death.”

“Well,” Azama starts, “You are not dead Lady Hinoka. So I would say that Setsuna and I have done our jobs just fine.”

“Yeah Lady Hinoka…” She can barely hear the soft, apathetic voice, but it’s only a few meters away. She follows the sound to see Setsuna standing in a nine foot deep hole. “Hello Princess. It’s good to see you again.”

“How did you… Nevermind.” She groans again. She gets stuck in traps that animals would never fall for. It would be impressive if it wasn’t so irritating to Hinoka. 

“Hello my dear. Once again you have managed to find yourself in a trap!” Azama says, stating the obvious with another one of his smirks. “It would almost be poetic to die in a ready-made grave. Save a lot of time too.”

“You’re not going to help her?” Hinoka asks and he shakes his head.

“Who am I to interfere with the gods divine plans?” 

“Have to do everything myself…” Hinoka mutters and reaches down, pulling Setsuna out of the hole. Setsuna gives her a soft smile, but still looks like she couldn’t care less. 

“Lady Hinoka is such a hero…” She says in her own lazy voice. “Thank you…”

“Don’t mention it,” Hinoka says and then pauses. “Seriously, don’t mention it.”

For months now the other retainers have worried about Hinoka, and she hated that more than anything. She was strong, capable, didn’t need to be constantly protected. But every time she came back, angry as all hell at her retainers, the royals would worry. It was last month that the discussions of replacing Azama and Setsuna started, always brought up by Ryoma. 

Hinoka would never let them do it though. As much as her two retainers bothered her, they were hers. She should be allowed to pick who is protecting her. Besides, when it really came down to it she knows Azama and Setsuna would willingly lay down their lives for her. And having them with her wasn’t bad all the time. Well, it was, but she viewed it as a challenge. In a dire, awful situation, she would be ready to deal with it. Her siblings might not be.

“We need to find a way out of here and back to the castle. Let’s just keep walking until we find a place we recognize,” Hinoka suggests and starts to walk. 

“That doesn’t sound like the organized Princess I know…” Setsuna says, her eyes wandering around in the trees. “Or does it…”

“We could pray to the gods to lead us home,” Azama jokes, “Just kidding! We might as well start conversing with trees.”

“What kind of monk are you?” The Princess asks and then looks at Setsuna, grabbing her hand. “Watch where you’re going. Eyes ahead of you, okay?”

Setsuna giggles softly. “Lady Hinoka is holding my hand…”

Azama glances over and chuckles. “You seem quite smitten my darling.”

“Thank you,” Setsuna says, taking it as a compliment. Hinoka just closes her eyes and keeps looking out, ignoring their odd conversation.

“We can’t have you falling in love with our Princess. That would be a very bad idea my dear, very bad indeed!”

“I already love our Princess.” Setsuna looks at the redhead and smiles again. “She protects me and keeps me safe… Don’t worry Azama, I love you more.”

“Wait what?” Hinoka asks and looks at them both, stopping dead in her tracks. 

“Oh, yes! We did forget to tell you Lady Hinoka, but Setsuna and I are engaged to be married! Isn’t it wonderful?”

For the past couple years that Hinoka has worked with the both of them, she hasn’t noticed the two ever spending extra time together. Azama seems completely ambivalent to Setsuna’s existence, although she is the only person that can frustrate him enough to drop the sarcasm for a few moments. Setsuna on the other hand doesn’t seem to understand the monk. She takes his sarcasm as completely sincere, and anything he says, whether it be harsh, neutral or kind, she will take as a compliment. Not to mention Azama seems to joke about anything religious, marriage included.

“Wait, so you two… Azama and Setsuna, are going to get married? Enter a holy union together? Til death do you part? Are you kidding me?”

“Nope,” Setsuna says, completely ignoring Hinoka’s tone. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“When did this even happen?” She asks and then looks at Azama. “You were going to let her die in a hole two minutes ago!”

“Well I cannot value any life over anyone elses. That would be quite hypocritical of me,” he says.

“Thank you,” Setsuna smirks.

“That wasn’t…” Hinoka shakes her head. “You know what? I don’t know why I bother. You two are perfect for each other. Only freaks that can put up with each other.”

“Thank you,” Setsuna repeats. 

Hinoka takes in a deep breath and shakes her head. “Just look out for the portal back to the castle, okay?”

“The portal? That was about twenty meters back.” Azama says.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” She snaps and he shrugs. She pauses and looks at him for a few moments. “Well? Lead the way!”

“Lady Hinoka is so demanding today.” Azama laughs. She’s noticed he seems to get even more riled up by her misery, it’s as if he enjoys it. She wouldn’t be surprised, he has always been… Less than holy. His religious title doesn’t change that.

At the castle, Takumi is training with his retainers in the courtyard when Hinoka and her retainers return. Takumi instantly recognizes the look on his sisters face and then looks at Oboro and Hinata. “We should go inside…” He says, knowing the importance of avoiding her while she’s angry.

Hinoka storms through the palace and looks at her retainers. “I swear to the gods, I will replace you two!” She says and starts to walk back to her private quarters. “I am done!”

“Oh Lady Hinoka, you say that after every mission,” Azama starts, “You care about us too much.”

“Done!” Hinoka repeats and keeps walking. 

Setsuna looks up at Azama. “Did we just get fired?”

He shakes his head. “No my darling. She does this every time, remember? She will never let us get replaced.” He smiles. “Now come on, we should train. We have to be strong to protect our Princess remember.”

Setsuna nods with a smile. “Yes, let’s go get strong for Lady Hinoka.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored waiting for a plane and I love these characters so here we go.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to read, comments and kudos are always loved.


End file.
